Ana's Song
by iremainsilent
Summary: Reid/OC. Tyler's twin sister's life is about to become more complex than ever before! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Ana's Song**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ana was in the library studying. It was just after dinner on a Friday night, so she was alone. Not that she cared or anything. It was nice working in silence, since the start of the day had been really shit. Why you ask? Two words: Reid Garwin. The stupid dickhead doesn't know when to shut up. She'd gotten her breakfast and he'd seen her. He had tried to chat her up, which ended in her throwing her juice at him and him dumping a bowl of cereal on her head. Real mature, huh?

So they both had ended up getting after school detentions, which had cut into Ana's study time, hence why she was in the library late at night, and why she wanted to hold Reid's head under water until he stopped struggling. Just imagine the worst possible way of dying…that's pretty much what Ana wanted to happen to Reid.

She hated the way he acted as if he was God's gift to women. He was too cocky and arrogant, and the worst thing was he was good looking and he knew it. She hated guys like that. Reid would hump a table if it had breasts. And even though he was hot, she found his other qualities quite ugly; in her opinion the ugly outweighed the hotness.

All she wanted was for Reid to push her too far so she could finally say all the things to him that she held back. You see, Ana was Tyler Simm's, Reid's best friend, twin sister. Reid claimed that she was jealous of the Sons of Ipswich because of their powers, but truth be told, she thanked her lucky stars she didn't have them.

She looked up at the clock and saw it was 10pm. She picked up her things and made her way to her dorm, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I started my day at 6am. I had a shower and did my hair, got dressed and went to breakfast, making sure to avoid Garwin at all costs. I had had a shitty weekend and I didn't want to have a bad first day. Too bad God is against me, huh?

"What's up good looking?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and saw Garwin with shit eating grin. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. This had become a morning ritual for us, much to my displeasure. No matter how big a night he'd have, he'd be behind me at 7:30am in the breakfast line, asking me 'what was up'.

I quickly ate breakfast, ignoring the Sons of Ipswich, and went to my first class. I already knew all this stuff in History, so I kind of zoned out until I felt someone jab me in the back with a pen.

"Ouch!" I said just a little bit too loudly.

"What was that Miss Simms?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing," I said, turning red and looking behind me.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped as I saw Garwin smirking.

"You in the girls' locker room, 7:30pm okay?" he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because I was under the impression you were gay," I said, smiling brightly and turning to the teacher, satisfied with all the giggling I had caused.

"You'll pay for that one bitch," I heard Garwin sneer.

But that was Garwin for you, all words but no action.

I was walking back to my dorm after school finished, only to be roughly pulled into a closet. I tripped over a bucket but someone grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the wall. It was dark so I couldn't see their face, but I felt his body press up against mine. I also felt his breath against my ear. Panic took over.

"Who the fuck are you?" I whispered.

"Come to Nicky's on Friday."

I pushed him off me. It was Fucking Reid Garwin.

"What the fuck, Reid? I'm not going anywhere with you," I told him sternly.

"And why not?" I could hear him ask with a challenging tone in his voice.

"Because I hate you."

Suddenly he pushed me against the wall again and before I knew it, he was kissing me, his hands going up and down the side of my body. I did the only thing I could think of, I kicked him in the balls.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled in pain.

I opened the door and turned around. He was crouching in pain, his hands over his crotch.

"Don't talk to me again, go it?" I asked and closed the door.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I had a roommate but she was never here as she stayed in her boyfriend's room.

I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes. Why did Reid want me to come to Nicky's? I'd never showed an interest in him and I made sure he knew that I hated him. But surely after the closet thing, he'll back off, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next four mornings were weird. Reid would stay in line, but he never said his usual dialogue, he'd just get his food and move on. And, although I thought I'd enjoy a morning free Reid, it kinda bothered me. Was I that used to Reid and his perverted comments? I couldn't be, could I?

Let me tell you a little more about myself. I've been going to school with Reid and the other Sons of Ipswich since I was born. Although Tyler and I were twins, we've never been close. Mostly because of the whole 'powers' thing, we just never connected, and the fact that I hate his best friend, who is Reid. Pogue and Caleb are tolerable, but still, I don't really like hanging out with them as they are my brother's friends.

When we had started school at Spencer, I was friends with the guys. I also had a crush on Reid. About half way through sophomore year I finally told him, and he responded by making out with some girl in front of me. Since then, I separate myself from the guys. Tyler used to beg me to come out with them, and after awhile he just gave up. Just like I had given up on having friends.

So instead of having fun and friends, I decided to study and try and get into Stanford University, which was on the other side of the country, far, far away from Ipswich. I haven't told Tyler or my parents, but I doubt that they'd care too much. I also applied to schools near Ipswich, like Harvard and Yale, but they were more like second choices to me. In a way, Stanford was my holy grail.

So here I am, on a Friday night, all alone in my room. How depressing. I was looking up at my ceiling, when I heard my door open. I looked up and saw Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" I asked lazily.

"I thought I'd come and visit," Tyler shrugged and sat on my bed.

I sat up and looked at him.

"Shouldn't you be a Nicky's?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come with me?" Tyler asked.

"No Tyler, why would I go? You've never asked me before."

"I want you to go, okay? I'm worried about you, you don't go out and you act like making friends will kill you. Please come?" Tyler pleaded, giving me the puppy dog eyes look.

I sighed and got up.

"Fine, but if Garwin pisses me off, I'm leaving," I told me, walking out of my room.

Damn Tyler and his puppy dog eyes.

When we entered Nicky's, I felt all eyes on me. I hadn't been to Nicky's in ages. I walked up to the bar and when Nicky saw me, he smiled.

"Long time no see Ana," he said.

"Too long, hey Nicky?" I said playfully.

"Right, what can I get you?"

"The usual," I said, wondering if he remembered my usual at all.

A few minutes later, and coke and bourbon appeared in front of me and I thanked Nicky, handing him some money and telling him to keep the change. Nicky had always had a soft spot for me, so I could order alcohol and he would pretend that it was just normal coke. God love him.

I felt a hand grab my arm, and suddenly I was dragged off to Tyler's and his friends table. I felt awkward, but they all said hey. Reid looked at me and then looked away, getting up to play pool. I rolled my eyes.

"What's his problem?" Pogue asked.

"Who knows, but he better not use, I swear he's gonna die when he ascends," Caleb mumbled.

The blonde sitting next to Caleb, his girlfriend whose name was Sarah I think, rubbed his back.

"Tyler, pool, now!" Reid shouted from the other side of the room.

Tyler got up and went to go over when I stopped him.

"I'll play," I said, walking over to Reid.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"Playing pool," I said, grabbing a stick.

"We're playing Aaron, I need Tyler," he said angrily.

"I can play, what do you think I was doing when you and the guys where playing witches?" I said coolly.

Reid was about to retort when Aaron came over.

"The other Simms hey? Looking good sexy!" he said, trying to sound sexy.

"Shut the hell up Aaron," I barked back.

"I hope you're ready to lose Garwin, girls always suck when it comes to pool," Aaron laughed maliciously.

"Why don't you put your money when your mouth is fag?" I said, slamming $200 on the table.

"You'll regret that," Aaron said, throwing another $200 on the table.

Reid looked at me and then put $200 on the table, as did Ryan, Aaron's friend. I smirked, my confidence on boiling point as Reid broke and landing us with the striped balls.

But the end of it, Reid and I had $400 betweens us, and we left the table, leaving a very pissed off Aaron. We made our way to the bar.

"Man, did you see the look on that dickhead's face?" I laughed.

"I've never been able to get that much money out of him!" Reid exclaimed, laughing with me.

I went to pay for my drink, but Reid beat me to it.

"You don't have to," I said.

"Hey, you got Aaron to get his ass kicked like 5 times, I owe it to you," he said, handing me my drink.

I accepted it and looked at it.

"I didn't spike it or anything," Reid told me after noticing what I was staring at.

I drink it in one gulp and set the glass down. Reid raised an eyebrow before doing the same. We walked back to the guys.

"No fights this time?" Pogue asked.

"Nope," Reid smiled as he began to tell them what had happened.

I sat there with my hands in my lap, feeling out of place. Tyler nudged me back into reality.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just kinda feel out of place you know?" I told him.

"You shouldn't," he said, turning back to his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I woke up on Saturday morning with $400 in my pocket and a head full of thoughts from last night. Just because I had hung out with them didn't mean we were friends. I got up and got changed, as I was planning to go get coffee and breakfast from my favourite diner in town. Just before I opened my door, someone knocked.

I opened the door to see Reid.

"What do you want Garwin?" I said.

"I was going to IHOP and thought you'd like to come," he said.

I gave him a look.

"We can plan how we are going to kick Aaron's ass again?" he offered.

I sighed and grabbed my coat. He smiled as I walked out and he followed me.

"My car is in the car park," he told me.

"You're parents got you another car?"

"Yeah, it only took two months of bugging them until they caved," he laughed.

"How long until you total this one?"

"Ha ha, very funny," he said as we got into his car.

I sat in IHOP as Reid ordered, thinking about what I was doing. Here I am, with Reid, having breakfast with said guy. And why? I have no idea; I'll clue you in when I figure it out. I think it was because of last night. I didn't realise how much I'd missed people until last night. And as much as I hate Reid, he's kind of funny. Okay, he's hilarious, sue me.

"What are you thinking about?" Reid asked.

"Nothing, just hungry I guess," I said quietly.

"You know, what happened between us was ages ago and I'm sorry. Do you reckon we could start over?" Reid said, smiling hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," I said, not really listening.

I had this tingling feeling in my stomach, and no, it wasn't caused by Reid. It wasn't a good tingling.

"Hey, are you ok—" was all Reid could get out before I fainted.

I woke up a few hours ago, still feeling the tingling sensation in my stomach. I looked around and noticed that I was home, in my bed. The door opened and I held my breath. It was Reid, Caleb, Tyler and Pogue, all who looked worried.

"How'd I get here?" I asked quietly.

Tyler rushed over to me.

"Reid brought you here and called us. What happened?" he said.

"Ty, I don't know. I felt this tingling feeling and then I must have passed out," I said, holding my head in my hands.

"Do you felt it now?" Tyler asked quietly.

"Yes, and I have a headache too," I said, lying down and rolling onto my side.

"Ty, come on," Caleb said, pulling everyone into the living room.

As soon as they were out of the room, I got up and followed them. I could here them talking.

* * *

The boys:

Caleb looked at the floor, trying to remember his own experience of when he first got the power. I had been exactly the same. But he couldn't feel Ana like he felt the others.

"What are you thinking Caleb?" Pogue asked, seriousness taking over his playful features.

Caleb got up and looked out the window.

"She's got the power," he said simply.

Tyler moved to stand in front of him and Reid hung back.

"How can she have them, she's a female. The book clearly states-" Tyler began.

"I know what the book says Ty, but she is getting the same symptoms we all got," Caleb stated.

"I think you're becoming forgetful in your old age," Reid said, leaning on the wall.

All three boys liked at Reid, as they hadn't expected him to have an input about their situation. About Ana's situation.

"And what have I forgotten Reid?"

"The fact that if she was ascending, or even getting her powers, we all would have felt it, no matter how big or small. Then there's the age thing. She's already past 18. And the fact that she's not male," Reid finished, looking at Caleb as though daring him to disagree.

"Arguing isn't going to help us," Tyler said, trying to keep the peace.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you and Ana are twins. Usually the first born is male and doesn't have a twin," Caleb said thoughtfully.

"Still doesn't explain why she's getting the power now though," Pogue answered.

"I'm getting a coffee, anyone want one?" Reid asked.

'Yeah' was the response around the room.

Reid walked out, only to be grabbed then dragged outside, and thrown into the passenger side of the car. The car tore off as Reid saw who'd pushed him inside the car.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE **

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Reid question was left unanswered. Ana felt as if she was on fire. She might have the power? She drove recklessly as Reid sat there, shocked at the sudden change in the other Simms. Ana looked at him and then back at the road. How could she have the power? She didn't want them, maybe she was actually sick. She stopped in front of the old Putnam Barn and sighed.

"What's happening to me Reid?" I asked, deathly quiet.

"I-I don't know Ana. I'm sorry," he said, hanging his head down low.

"I don't want any powers, I'll will them away if I have to," I said, more to myself than Reid.

"You can't. If they're bound to your life force and you will them away, you'll die."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"Well, no okay? I'm not going to let you do that, baby boy would kill me. Now why are we here?" Reid asked, looking out the window as the rain hit the window.

"I'm going to tell you something Reid, something I haven't even told Ty," I sighed, getting ready to tell him.

"A couple of weeks after Caleb defeated Chase, I had this dream. I was out here, it was raining, and someone was whispering all this weird shit in my ear. It was talking about you guys and the covenant and it mentioned a few other things, like something about some thing that happens once every 200 years. Then I woke up out here, and I don't know how I got here. It was like I'd walked here in my dream," I finished.

Reid looked at me, and then I saw his eyes turn black and suddenly I passed out.

* * *

**Reid's POV**

As soon as Ana had passed out, I called Caleb and told him what had happened. Even though we butted heads, I trusted him to make the right decisions. Was Ana evil? I have no idea, but Caleb thought she might be, so I drove her to the old colony house. When we got there, Pogue and Caleb grabbed her and took her down to our meeting place, the basement which was where we kept the Book of Damnation.

I saw Tyler's face and knew he was upset about Ana. It wasn't about the fact that she seemed to have the powers, he was truly worried about her. I looked at Caleb and Pogue. They had tied her to a chair that had been placed in the middle of the room. What were they going to do? Interrogate her?

"Um… guys, don't you think tying her up is a little extreme?" l asked them.

Caleb just gave me a look that said 'shut the fuck up'.

"It's for her own good, we don't know what she is capable of," Tyler answered quietly.

I took the sleeping spell of her and she started to stir. We all sat in our respective corners with Ana facing Caleb. She woke up and her eyes widened as she struggled with her bonds. I felt like shit for doing this to her, especially when she didn't trust us in the first place. Caleb began the meeting.

"Okay, now we're all awake, let's begin," he announced, and the Book of Damnation opened and began writing.

"Ana, when did you first feel the power?" Caleb asked.

"I can't have the power Caleb, you know that. Maybe I'm just connected with Ty, you know, because we're twins," Ana said, trying to steady her voice.

"Just answer the question," Ty said, not looking at her.

"I felt it a couple of weeks ago, which probably would have been when Reid was ascending," she answered.

"You didn't past out or anything?" Caleb probed.

"No, today was the first time it had been that strong."

"How come you felt me ascend, did you feel it when Ty ascended?" I wondered.

"No, I didn't feel Tyler ascend."

"But you didn't see Reid ascend! He was alone when he did," Pogue told her.

I glared at him. For some reason I didn't want her to know that I went through it alone. Why, I have no idea. Maybe because I didn't want a lecture right after I ascended. Maybe because I was starting to feel like Ty, Pogue and Caleb were only friends with me because of our secret and our families. I shook the thought away.

"Try to use," Caleb told her.

"I-I can't, and even if I can, I don't want to," she screamed.

"Do it!" Caleb yelled.

Ana sat shocked in her chair. Caleb only had ever raised his voice at Reid. Tyler walked over to Ana and whispered in her ear. I saw her give him a weak nod and he walked back to his place in the circle.

"How do I use?" she asked.

"Just concentrate on a particular energy that you feel inside of you, focus on it really hard, that should at least bring it forward," Caleb said as Ana nodded her head.

She closed her eyes and all was silence for a while before…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_She closed her eyes and all was silent for a while before..._

She opened her eyes. I looked at her, somewhat disappointed. Her eyes were still their normal deep blue. Caleb sighed.

"Try again," he said.

She closed her eyes, but I think she was actually trying this time.

Suddenly, there was a light cool breeze. Considering we were in an underground cellar, it was a bit freaky. The wind started to pick up, enough to make Pogue's hair sway. Caleb kept his gaze on Ana, and by the look on his face I knew he was surprised. Tyler just looked worried. The wind turned harsh and there was a sudden howling in my ears. The pages in the Book of Damnation began to flickered and stopped at a certain page. Then Ana began to scream.

It was the most horrific scream I had ever heard. It was the type of scream that comes from deep within your throat, full of pain and fear. But I felt Ana's anger the most, pulsating deep from within her soul, crashing down on me like waves. Her hands gripped the arms of the chairs, and her knuckles white so white I thought they were going to pierce through her skin.

"Caleb, you need to get her to stop!" Tyler shouted over the wind.

"I don't know how," Caleb shouted back, struggling to stand.

Suddenly it stopped. Ana's head was bent down.

Then with a sudden burst of power, like I'd never felt before, her lifted towards the roof and she opened her eyes. White light surged out of them and in a second her head was bowed down again.

"Is she breathing?" Tyler asked quietly.

I walked over to the chair cautiously and checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is weak, but at least she has one," I whispered back in reply.

I untied her and we carried her out to the car. The trip back to Tyler's house was a silent one, as no one knew what to say. Tyler just stared out the window, worry written all over his face. When we got to his place, we took Ana out and placed her on her bed. Tyler didn't looked at her, he just walked silently out of the room.

"I should go speak to my mother," Caleb said.

"One of us should stay with Tyler," Pogue suggested.

"I will, she probably trusts me more than she trusts the rest of you," I said, staring at Caleb as though challenging him to disagree with me.

Instead, he sighed and said he'd be back in an hour or two, hopefully with some information on about what had just happened. He pulled me aside before he left.

"Don't let her out of your sight," he whispered.

I just nodded and watched as he walked out the door. I then walked up the stairs to Ana's room, slid a chair over to her bed and sat down. I tried to fight off the drowsiness, but the moment I closed my eyes, I was dead to the world.

* * *

I woke up in Ana's dark room, and her bed was empty. My heart thumped in my chest and I turned around and sighed. She was standing by the curtain, peeking her head out to look outside.

"Ana?" I said quietly, unsure as to whether I should speak.

She slowly turned her head to face me. Her eyes had deep purple bags under them, as though she hadn't slept for days.

"Reid, what happened? I don't feel…like myself," she said as she gazed back out the window.

"I honestly don't know Ana, but Caleb's looking into it," I told her.

I slowly moved towards her, scared that any sudden movements might freak her out or something.

"What's going on outside? Anything interesting?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Caleb's been talking to Ty outside for like an hour. It's like he wont come inside, and he keeps looking up at my window," she whispered.

"You know Caleb, he's probably just paranoid."

"Go down there and see what's going on Reid."

"No can do, little lady. I have strict orders to keep a very close eye on you."

"What are you, Caleb's labrador?" she said, turning towards me.

Next thing I knew, she was thundering down the stairs. I ran after her as she threw open the front door and stepped outside.

"Hello Caleb, can we help you with anything?" she said in a stark, annoyed voice.

"Ana, you should go back inside," Tyler said quietly.

"Ty, you should shut up. What do you want Caleb?" she demanded.

Caleb looked at me before directing his attention to Ana. The look on his face was pure disgusted.

"You aren't like us Ana, and your powers aren't like ours either," he said in a cold tone.

"Really?" Ana bit back.

He walked over to her and handed her a huge wad of hundred dollar bills.

"You need to leave Ipswich, and never return. I don't care where you go, as long as it's not here. Ty will transfer more cash into your account once you leave."

"Why? Why do I have to leave Ipswich? Just tell me what the fuck is doing on!" she yelled, gripping the money tightly.

"You are the very thing that will destroy this town Ana. Now, just go," Caleb said, throwing his car keys to her.

She caught them in one swiftly movement.

"Take my car, I filled it with gas just before I came here. Don't pack anything, don't take anything with you. You just need to leave, now," he said, or demanded.

Ana looked at Tyler then at me, the at Caleb. Then, without a word, she turned and walked to the car. I walked over to the car with her.

"Ana…" I sighed, grabbing her hands.

"What Reid?" she asked sadly, her eyes full of tears.

I couldn't say anything, so I leaned down and kissed her. She responded and then pulled back.

"You don't have to go," I said, almost begging.

With that, she leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

"Mark my words Reid, I'll be back."

She then got in the car and drove off, driving as fast as she could. As I watched her, I brushed my lips with my fingers, as though I was savouring that little moment I had had with her. But her words were on replay in my mind.

_"Mark my words Reid, I'll be back."_


	7. Chapter 7

**So I've decided to keep going with this story, mostly because the end was shit and nothing ever got explained. Instead of doing a sequel, I'm going to try and complete this story in one hit!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Iremainsilent xo**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The next couple of months were quite, with no one having received word from Ana. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the universe. Reid had asked Caleb what his mother had said to make him exile Ana so harshly, but was only told that the 'situation' had been dealt with. When told that was a shitty answer, Caleb told him that he shouldn't poke around where he had no business poking.

Reid was extremely furious with Tyler as well. Tyler had let her go, without so much of a goodbye. When Reid had asked him about it, Tyler sadly explained that Caleb had told him what might happen if she stayed, and that it was safer for us and Ana if she wasn't around us anymore. Mrs Simms was under the impression that she was staying at the family holiday house in Vancouver, with Tyler telling her that she missed their father too much after his death 3 years ago and that she just needed time and space to recover.

Reid walked into his dorm room to find Tyler working hard on an essay at their desk.

"Ty?"

"What's up Reid?"

"Have you heard from Ana? Like where she is, or even if she is okay?"

Tyler turned and looked out the window sadly at the mention of his twin.

"No I haven't heard anything Reid. I think she is way too pissed at me for not defending her, and Caleb thinks it would be too risky to try and find her."

"But if she is a risk here, she'll be a risk wherever else she is as well!"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Go behind Caleb's back and try to find out what he knows?"

"Baby boy, that's exactly what I'm thinking! Tonight, we can go through the book. There has to be something about this somewhere!"

"Reid, this is without a doubt your worst plan yet."

"Maybe if you do something about this 'situation', as Caleb calls it, she might just forgive you for turning your back on her."

"And what was I supposed to do Reid? We both know that now Caleb's father has willed his power to Caleb, he is the strongest out of us, by far. He is our brother, goddamn it! He wouldn't have done this if isn't wasn't to protect us."

"You know Ty, I'm glad I never had a brother to stab me in the back," Reid growled, stalking out of his dorm and slamming the door.

_Fuck Caleb and the rest of them, _Reid thought as he walked out of the building and towards his car. He climbed in and revved the engine, trying to figure out what he should do. He didn't know where Ana was and he had no way to find her. Caleb wasn't giving out any clues and the boys had backed right off, clearly not wanting to face this situation. Reid was really the only one who gave a shit.

Reid reversed out of the car park, knowing what he had to do.

* * *

Reid parked the car outside of Caleb's family's old farm house. Giving Caleb's housekeeper the thumbs up so he wouldn't get shot, Reid made his way down the secret passage. As he walked into the main chamber, all the candles on the wall lit up and the gravitated to the centre of the room.

Reid gently touched the cover of the Book of Damnation and lifted his head. His eyes turned black and the books pages began turning, flicking back and forth until it stopped by itself. Reid looked at the page it had stopped on in confusion.

"_When the unholy twin is born, she shall rip apart all those who possess the gift of the 'powers that be'. She shall bask in the blood of thousands, until she consumes all beings belonging to the five families. She shall be their deliverance and their end, for when she is born, the beginning of the new world shall spout forth onto the world. The Danvers family shall loathe her, the Pogue family shall be indifferent towards her, The Simms shall be befuddled by her, and the Garwin family shall love she as their own. She shall be in the beginning of the end of all we know."_

Taking out his iPhone, Reid took snapshots of all he thought was important, and then ran like a bat out of hell to his car.

That's why Caleb was so harsh and cruel to her…she was the end of the world.


End file.
